Tobias Frankenberger
Tobias Frankenberger was the killer of director Margaret Hatchman in Deadly Legacy (Case #36 of Pacific Bay). Profile Tobias is a 65-year-old now-former actor and a Utopian with brown eyes and short gray hair. He wears a golden brooch and the emblem of the infamous cult on the left side of his white toga. He is also seen wearing a red robe and a laurel wreath on top of his hair. It is known that Tobias drinks wine, knows Latin and uses bath salts. Events of Criminal Case Tobias was first approached by Amy and the player when they identified him on a painting found on the set for Margaret Hatchman's film, Legacy. When asked about how he felt about the victim, Tobias claimed to have high respect for her and that her death was a tragedy. He went on to say that he had been an actor for years with ups and downs, and knew that Legacy ''would be his last big chance since he was not as young as he used to be. Wanting his acting career to end well, Margaret promised him that the film would be an award winner. Tobias was approached again when the team recovered the storyboard that included his angry message: "You can't kill me!" He told the team that he was promised a prominent role in the victim's film, but Margaret changed the script and decided to kill Tobias off in the very first scene. He was against this change, but since he had signed the contract to work on the film, he had to live with that fate. Tobias told the team that he should have died an honorable death rather than be killed by a lion, and then he claimed that he would be embarrassed if anyone were to see the film since he wanted his role to be memorable. Tobias was eventually found guilty after evidence incriminated him as the killer. He had followed Margaret to Ashley's Salon (where the victim was a regular costumer) chronically after finding out that he was to be killed off in the very first scene of the victim's epic film ''Legacy, a feat he did not like since he was initially promised a prominent role in the film. So one day at the set of Legacy, Tobias throttled Margaret with a Roman Parma (a circular shield) in disgust of having to play a minor role in her film, tied her to a stone pillar, and used his golden brooch to pick the lock of the lion's cage, alas unleashing the lion to do the dirty work for him. Tobias then ran to the symphony room, from where he rushed to the emergency exit to flee the lion's reach, admitting that he planned the premeditated murder perfectly. After his statement, Tobias was shipped to trial. In court, all Judge Dante knew about Tobias was that he played a couple of grumpy elder roles and thus hailed him as a "grandpa of the silver screen", to which the actor replied he wanted to be known as a star in his own right. Furthermore, Tobias admitted that he could not land any major roles in his career lately and hoped his role in Legacy to be something big. He believed that he had the right to be remembered as a star, for his work in the silver screen was a legacy to remember, something Margaret never agreed with. To conclude, Judge Dante issued a 20-year jail sentence to Tobias for premeditated homicide, not to mention that he would not be allowed to attend the annual Ivywood Film Awards. Trivia *During his trial, Judge Dante had recalled Tobias portraying a "grumpy old man with three ghosts and a ton of presents." This most likely signifies that Tobias had portrayed Ebenezer Scrooge from A Christmas Carol at some point in his acting career. Case appearances *Deadly Legacy (Case #36 of Pacific Bay) Gallery TobiasBehindBarsPB.png|Tobias, sentenced to 20 years in jail for the premeditated murder of Margaret Hatchman. tobiasmugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Utopian Cult members